


Family Diner

by byami



Series: Kisses and Bites [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anti-Android Language (Detroit: Become Human), Creepy Elijah Kamski, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Family Fluff, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Good Friend Tina Chen, M/M, Meet the Family, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Elijah Kamski, Sub Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Vampire Geoffrey McCullum, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byami/pseuds/byami
Summary: After an exhausting and embarrassing case, Gavin needs a peaceful evening, but his brother has other plans. Elijah had not forgotten what happened between Gavin and RK900 and now he has a special gift for Gavin's birthday. A stressful diner is waiting for them.++++++++++++As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Elijah fucking Kamski went through the police station, as if he owned the place. Without any bodyguard or his usual escort android.Now it was over.His brother had come to ruin his life. Probably just out of a damn mood.++++++++++++The front man with an old-fashioned cane was nobly dressed in a long black coat with a dark red collar. Underneath he wore a dark gray vest and matching suit trousers. The stiff, white collar of his shirt was complemented by a dark red tie. His dress shoes had been polished to shine. His black hair was combed back, his sides were cut shorter. The narrow face was framed by a dense beard, which looked well-groomed. A broad forehead was followed by low-set eyebrows, which gave him a serious look and underlined the intelligent expression of the gray blue eyes.“Gavin? Do you greet your father in this way?”
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Kisses and Bites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534403
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	1. My brother is a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit late for Halloween, but I hope you can enjoy it :)
> 
> P.S.  
At the end of the chapter is a family picture <3  
And I am not a native speaker. I am sorry for every mistake >.<

One month ago the case was closed. The mockery of some colleagues remained, but it varied. Tina only made fun of him to provoke him and because it gave her a thieving pleasure to see him flustered. Chris was more discreet. Just sometimes, escaped him a silly comment- infected by Tina.

It was only really embarrassing when Mister Terminator was close at these moments. It quickly became strange for them both. However, Gavin Reed was doomed and at the same time glad that most of the details of their slippery undercover case were a secret. He would probably die if only one of the other officers knew what the android had done to him. They had just been a fake pair to hunt the serial killer down. It had worked, but the unpleasant atmosphere was still there. 

Honestly, it was really awkward.

Even without the stupid comments of Officer Person and Brown, the whole situation was weird enough. Above all, Person seemed to take pleasure in humiliating him and reminding him so often as possible at the case.

As he walked past her table, holding a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, she leaned toward him, grinning ruefully.  
“Oh, do you get your coffee yourself now? Wow the plastic cock has teached you manners, Reed. I'm impressed.”

For a second he thought about pouring the hot coffee in her face. His hand already jerked, but when he looked up from his mug, he noticed that a couple of androids were staring at him. Both PC200 models, wearing their uniforms, but he recognised that they were trying to personalize themselves with different hair colours.

His face started to burn and with a “Phuck off, bitch” he struggled on to his own desk. It had happened again. Since the undercover mission, all the androids in the precinct seemed to have lost their fear of him.

His long-fought reputation broke with a single mission and he knew the craziest rumours were circulating in the precinct. One was more perverted than others. The androids were in no way inferior to the people about the rumours. Once, Gavin had caught them whispering about how Nines has fucked him. Damn deviancy.

Even Fowler was now annoyed and had forbidden anyone to talk about the case. After all, they had only done their duty to catch the murderer. Unfortunately, the fact that the killer was only part of a larger whole kept the case up to date. Gavin had still the hope that as long as the trail remained cold, everyone would finally let it go. He had been humbled enough.

That was also the reason why his mood was so bad. He was tired of the whole shit. Not even today he was spared.

Like a safe heaven, Gavin’s desk appeared in front of him, and when he finally sat down, he could not resist a relief sigh. His relaxation did not last long, because a shadow appeared above him and immediately it became absolutely silent around him.

Sure. Over Gavin they could break their mouths, but no one dared make a stupid comment to the terminator. Gavin raised his eyes and felt his own pulse racing.

Damn, RK900 – Nines was terrible huge and looking up to him like that, recalled memories that Gavin was trying to suppress. He saw himself on his knees, staring up at Nines in his thigh-fitting uniform, the praising voice of the other android in the room like a rustle in Gavin’s ear. He could hear himself moaning as he kissed over Nine’s inner thigh, the fabric soft under his lips and his hands bound behind his back.

Nine’s deep voice, otherwise empty of emotion, rang deep and complacent in his ears. A lascivious grin was on his lips, eyes hard as metal.

_“Such a good boy.”_

“Detective Reed?”

Gavin jumped. Terrified, about his own thoughts and even more about the sudden tightness in his jeans. Damn, not again. He cleared his throat, took a quick sip of the coffee, though it almost burnt his tongue and he grunted. “What do you want, dipshit?” Without a word, Nines pointed to the screen of Gavin’s computer.

“I’ve sent you a few cases that may have something to do with the men behind our homicides. I hope your human instincts might find something.”

Gavin looked from his partner to the screen and nodded. Then RK900 went back to distance. The android took his place at the opposite to him to continue working and the next hours passed without much action.

It could have been a quiet evening. Just before the end of the shift, the peaceful mood changed. Gavin should have known something was wrong, but for the last few days the mere sight of his partner had driven him crazy. So he overlooked every warning sign. 

Allen appeared first, along with a few members of his SWAT team. He had something to talk about Fowler and Gavin tried to ignore him as long as he could. Tina gave him a worried look, but Allen and he had broken up years ago. They had not even been together. It was only sex to clear the head and it always worked well. However, the SWAT captain was still a better choice than many of his ex-lovers. Even if they had fights, they did it more out of lust than out of hostility.

So he was not surprised when Allen stopped at his desk after his conversation with Fowler. If anything irritated him, it was the donuts that the SWAT captain placed in front of him.

Allen gave him a grin. Indeed, Gavin had forgotten how good-looking the other man was. There was a playful, challenging spark in the green eyes and as he ruffled his blond hair the detective could not deny that he had a thing for men in uniforms.

“I didn’t forget what day is today, Reed. I hope you still like it.” Gavin peeked into the box and started grinning broadly at the sight. Maple Frosted and Chocolate Frosted Sprinkles. His favourites. Allen had really remembered.

“Thanks, man.” Gavin looked up to catch RK900 was staring at them. The dark brows deeper than usually, while his LED was circulating in a warning yellow. His eyes darted from the box between his partner and the captain, as if he was trying to understand why the SWAT captain was paying Gavin his respect.

Allen’s grin widened as he saw Gavin treat himself to one of the donuts and a crumble stuck to his lip. The older man leaned forward to wipe it away with a soft touch. Briefly, his thumb rested on Gavin’s lip and the gentle pressure sends heat through his whole body. With wide eyes, the man watched as Allen finally licked the piece of sugar from the thumb. Not once did he interrupt eye contact with the detective. Reed shuddered and felt his cheeks burn uncontrollably.

Phuck.

Did Allen flirt with him again? In front of the whole damned precinct?

Nervously, he avoided Allen’s piercing gaze, only to meet Nines’ own. The android stared at the captain, somber and dark. The corners of his mouth dropped, his lip lifted like a wolf. The picture just would have missed a menacing growl that had risen like thunder from his throat.

Crap. Gavin had seen that look before. During the investigation. As they got closer.

Nines looked like he wanted to break the captain’s neck. Or ripped his throat out. Gavin was not sure, but the reaction alone made him feel tingling under his skin.

Allen did not seem to get any of it, instead he returned to his boys and Gavin automatically followed him with his eyes. Allen’s but was still as sexy as before.

His stare lasted only until he heard rumbling from the other side of the table. He was caught in surprise and was not sure why he felt suddenly so bad.

“What do you want?”, he snapped at Nines, watching his expression break, irritated at himself, but the LED flashed still yellow and red. Nines opened the mouth to react with a certain sarcastic answer as he paused and his look pasted Gavin.

Around them, the usual noise began to fall silent. Irritated, Gavin turned around and almost choked on his coffee.

As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Elijah fucking Kamski went through the police station, as if he owned the place. Without any bodyguard or his usual escort android.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Gavin’s pulse began to accelerate again. Not out of excitement, but out of sheer panic. Inwardly he already saw his life pass by. One of his biggest fears just came true and he could only watch helplessly. He had escaped his past all these years.

Now it was over.

His brother had come to ruin his life. Probably just out of a damn mood.

Elijah wore an expensive, midnight blue suit and carried a large bag that he dropped onto Gavin’s table, before he grinned at his younger brother as if it was not the first time he had appeared at his workplace and held a god damned show.

Out of the corner of his eye Gavin could see the alarmed looks of Connor and Hank. The android held his partner at the arm, because he looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of Elijah. Wag reminded Gavin that the last confrontation with them and the creator of the androids had not gone well.

Connor’s LED burned yellow. His irritated expression was a representative of the entire precinct, as Elijah just stopped in front of the station’s personal asshole of a detective.

“You’re fucking with me”, Gavin growled, but before he could get up, Elijah had already put his hands on his shoulders and whispered like a creeper in his ear. “You didn’t think I’d let you go after everything that happened.”

“Mister Kamski.” Connor joined them, but his friendly smile was fake. Hank, on the other hand, made no effort to cover up his distaste. The old man growled and even when they were not close, it was almost touching how he came to safe Reeds ass. 

“How can we help you? Do you have a crime to report?”

“Ah no. Nothing like that. I have something to celebrate.” Elijah’s fingers dug deeper into his flesh. They massaged his shoulders and Gavin winced, while Nines rose.

The attention of the whole place lay on them. All activities stopped. Gavin’s heart stuttered and for a tiny moment he hated his brother with everything he had.

“What’s that supposed to be?” Hank growled. A fine, diabolic grin slid over Elijah’s features. “Of course, my little brother’s birthday.”

He leaned forward and breathed a kiss on Gavin’s cheek. In front of the whole fucking precinct.

++++++++++++

Nines had been able to watch the detective’s stress level rise rapidly when he saw his big brother. It had once come as a shook to the android when he learned about the relationship between his partner and the creator of his kind. He did not know details – Detective Reed had always avoided the topic family.

“The fuck?! Damn what’s the meaning of this, Reed?”, Hank yelled in disbelief and he saw his partner twitching. Connor was no less horrified, but he recovered quickly and not a second later, RK900 got the first message from him. Their two LEDs turned yellow, while Nines crossed his arms behind his back.

** _RK800_ ** _:Did you know it?_

** _RK900: _ ** _Yes. Since the undercover mission, I’ve been aware that Mister Kamski and Detective Reed are brothers._

** _RK800_ ** _:And you didn’t find that worth mentioning? _

** _RK900_ ** _:I didn’t want to hurt you with my silent. It was a promise._

Connor’s face hardened, but he finally nodded. Nines was sure that his older brother resented him for hiding something from him, but he did not want to break his promise to Gavin.

“Elijah”, his partner sounded almost pleading, “Why?”

“It was maybe my idea”, Mister Kamski’s tone was complacent and Nines thought he heard something like glee, “but not only my fault.”

Reed grew paler. Had his brother not kept him in his claws, he would probably have slipped off the chair. His gaze turned to the entrance, before he began to stammer. Eyes wide in panic. His stress level shot higher than before.

“You didn’t.”

It became quiet again. Then a loud thud broke through the silence. It was a rhythmic beat, that approaching their little group. RK900 turned to the sound along with the rest and felt stiffen.

There were two men who knew exactly where they were going. They paid no attention to any other officer, but seemed to be concentrating on Detective Reed and Mister Kamski. The people they passed stared at them with open mouths and unfocused. Also, Nines sensed that this different pair seemed a little different. Their demeanour was confident and a strange aura emanated from them. Before it seemed that Kamski had dominated the place, now they changed the rule.

The front man with an old-fashioned cane was nobly dressed in a long black coat with a dark red collar. Underneath he wore a dark gray vest and matching suit trousers. The stiff, white collar of his shirt was complemented by a dark red tie. His dress shoes had been polished to shine. His black hair was combed back, his sides were cut shorter. The narrow face was framed by a dense beard, which looked well-groomed. A broad forehead was followed by low-set eyebrows, which gave him a serious look and underlined the intelligent expression of the gray blue eyes. He seemed exhausted through deep shadows. Above the high cheekbones, RK900’s keen eyes could see healed scars on the pale skin. The most prominent scar sat diagonally across his distinctive nose. It reminded him of Reed’s scar – his trademark –, but it went the other way and was not as long as Reed’s.

Around his lips was a mild-mannered smile that contrasted his austere face and perfect wardrobe, while the man rose inviting an arm. “Elijah, Gavin!”

Kamski released the detective grinning broadly, while Reed was still trapped in shock. Beside the stranger, his companion stepped next to him and removed his sunglasses. The resemblance to Reed was almost painful. They shared the same face and nose shape. The man had also a three-day beard and blue eyes, just a little darker. He had pulled the dark brown hair back, but a small stand much unruly in the forehead. The side-cuts gave him a tougher look as he showed a provocative grin with the comers of his mouth.

RK900 registered the designer leather jacket of the same brand as Reed’s, and noticed that over the dark grey shirt was a scarf that matched the other man’s tie in colour. He had been silent so far, but Nines had the suddenly fear that it would not last long.

Reed slowly came up, clearly overwhelmed with the situation. Nines knew the escape signs of this partner. He saw the shaking of his shoulders and the heavy breathing while his stress level had barely diminished.

In the meantime, Kamski had approached the couple and held out his hand to the man with the walking stick, but instead of hand shaking the man pulled him at his chest and squeezed him warmly. At the same moment Nines registered the similarity between them. It was not just the hairstyle or the facial features. Having an idea, the android compared an old photo of the creator with the stranger and found that Kamski had worn a similar beard in his early years in CyberLife. They could have been brothers or close cousins, but the man looked somehow slightly older by his charisma and dense beard growth.

Then Kamski was also free to greet the other one, while the man with the cane looked up at Gavin Reed.

“Gavin? Do you greet your father in this way?”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow, Hank made a sound as if he was about to choke to death and Gavin stepped closer with a roll of his eyes and a deep sigh to greet him. His father hugged him tightly with one arm and even breathed a kiss on the forehead of the detective, which made him flush over his ears. He stammered something senselessly and then scuttled nervously to the other, who embraced him with both arms and raised him briefly about the ground.

Reed groaned and grunted. “Dad! You’re crashing me!” Immediately he was back on his feet. The man, whom Gavin had also referred to as his father, started grinning broadly. “Sorry. You should come to London more often and visit us, Gav. Then I would not crash you.”

“Dad I work and I don’t have any money for a flight ticket.” “You know we would pay it and Elijah has a private jet. I’m sure he lends it to you. Inclusive pilot.”

“Sure, if the baby ask nicely.”

Gavin opened his mouth, no doubt to say something offensive, but before he could do so, Hank burst into the conversation. “Wait, Reed. You have two fathers? And Elijah fucking Kamski is your brother? And you don’t even think that’s worth mentioning?” The detective glared at the older man. His tongue fast and sharp as always. “Is that any of your business, Anderson? Bite me and put your curiosity in your old fat ass!”

“Gavin”, a deep voice slid sharply through the air, and RK900s partner froze, “Language.”

“Sorry, Pa”, Reed mumbled, gnashing his teeth, while staring down at the floor. Connor gasped and even Hank lowered his jaw. Did they actually see Detective Gavin Reed apologize in the public?

Kamski broke out in a loud laugh and ignored skilfully the angry looks from his younger brother. “Aww, are you so easy to tame? Where is your bite and your cheeky mouth, baby brother?”

“Elijah, stop annoying your brother.” Immediately Kamski shut up.

“Oh my God”, the lieutenant murmured, completely in awe, “You have teamed the two. Please never leave.” Connor grinned beside him and even RK900 felt his mouth twitch treacherously.

The man in the coat and with the cane seemed to be baffled by the reaction, before he was smiling and took Hank’s hand. “Excuse me. Where are my manners? I am Jonathan Reid and this is my husband Geoffrey Reid. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” “Likewise. Hank Anderson.” The men shook hands while Connor’s LED turned first yellow, then red and back to yellow.

“Dr. Jonathan Emmet Reid? Are you the world famous surgeon who received the Nobel Prize seven years ago for his gene research? Your professional achievements and social commitment is impressive. It’s said that you have withdrawn for research in your private laboratory. Your ancestor was one of the pioneers of blood and organ transfusion and-“ Connor paused as the doctor raised a hand. His other hand closed around the pommel of his walking stick.

“Too much honour. I’m just here to invite my son for his birthday, but it’s always nice to meet an admirer?”

“Connor. Connor Anderson” Nines’ older brother stammered, before shaking the man’s hand. The big eyes full of adoration, while Reed crossed his arms annoyed. His stress level had dropped, but his face was still sober. Nines quickly did a background check and found the information confirmed. Jonathan and Geoffrey Reid. Two sons.

Elijah and Gavin Reid. Not Reed. Not Kamski 

Nines’ LED went red. Not a word about a mother, but the son’s dated of birth overlapped with the two human he knew, and the days were still so close to each other that they could not possibly have the same biological mother.

Each answer brought only further questions. Why the name changes? Who was the real father? Elijah looked more like Jonathan, while Gavin’s resemblance to Geoffrey was hard to miss. He himself seemed to have inherited his fashion taste from his so called Dad. Or was it just coincidence?

The android tried to scan the two men and – Nines’ entire field of vision was suddenly red and warning messages instead of the usual data popped up. The couple’s faces blurred before his eyes and he stepped back, startled. Immediately, he broke off the scan and his program ran in the next moment back to normal.

The LED stayed red.

++++++++++++

Gavin was glad that Fowler was just watching from his glass office sceptically and didn’t come over. His appearance and attention had been enough to get most of their colleagues back to work, but he was sure the other officers would risk a look or an open ear. Tina did not even bother to hide it. She held her smart phone in her hands and Gavin’s own vibrated in his pocket every few seconds. He had probably hundred of messages from her by now. Chris was a bit more subdued in his curiosity and actually seemed to be working properly, but Gavin was sure that he would be pestered with questions later.

The whole situation was too much.

Not only appeared his big asshole brother, no, his parents were a whole other level of stress. However, if there was one common thing in his family, it was a big show of appearance.

Annoyed and desperate, he ran a hand over his face, praying that lightning would hit him and decided to play along with his chaotic family. He had no choice anyway. Three against one was a lost game. “So? To where do you want to kidnap me?”

“I reserved half an hour after your shift a table for five in the _Seven Seasons_.” Gavin could feel his blood drain from his face thanks to his brother’s words. “At the _Seven Seasons_? Do I look like I could afford that?” Through Elijah he knew the food of this restaurant was not only damn good, but also damned expensive. Dinner cost around $570 for two.

“It is your birthday. We will invite you, of course.” His Pa smiled calmly and warmly, as if he could dispel any objection, but Gavin was not finished yet. “That’s not enough time. I have nothing adequate here. I cannot show up like this – they would never let me in, wearing jeans!”

Elijah pointed generously at the bag he had brought. “You just have to change quickly. No panic. I know your measurements.” That did not reassure Gavin in any way. Before he could say or do anything else, Geoffrey put his arm around his shoulder. “Come on. We haven’t seen you for over a year. Give us a nice evening. As family.”

Sighing, Gavin gave up and allowed himself to relax. He had felt safest with his Dad since they were small, and it was hard to disagree with the man he respected, and still revered, almost in a childish way.

Gavin stopped. Wait, what did his brother say about five people? His Pa seemed to read his thoughts, because he nodded seriously. A furtive smile, barely hidden by his dark beard. “Yes. Elijah told us about your new companion. We wish to meet him and dine with you both.”

Elijah grinned over his whole, stupid face. A devilish sparkle in his eyes.

Crap. Gavin opened his mouth to argue, but his dad’s deep voice preceded him. “His name is Nines, right? He said you are also his partner at work.”

Behind him, Hank snorted, only to curse the next moment. Connor’s expression was unreadable, while Hank sent him a venomous side glance. Never before had Gavin been so thankful to the tin can. Meanwhile, Nines had finally freed himself from his rigidity. The LED glowed yellow with small, warning red sparks.

“I think there was a misunderstanding. Detective Reed and I are just working partners. We don’t have a romantic relationship.”

Gavin’s fathers ignored RK900’s objection and looked at him with interest instead. They held out their hands and Geoffrey seemed to want to crush the android’s hand as they shacked, but Nines didn’t react to it. Only his LED revealed that he felt as uncomfortable with the situation as his partner.

“My name is Richard Anderson. I am a RK900 model.” “Not Nines?” “It’s Detective Reed’s nickname for me. My chosen name is a different one, Mister Reid.” Geoffrey finally released his hand and Jonathan gave RK900 a penetrating look.

“Either way. The table is reserved and you’ll stay with us. We would happy to learn more about the partner of our son. Of course you’re also invited.” “Dr. Reid, I have no proper clothes and-“

“I thought of you, too, Nines!”, Mister Kamski interrupted harshly, indicating the garment bag again.

They had no choice. Again

++++++++++++

A quarter of an hour later, just before the end of his shift, Gavin wore the black, classic suit and got himself dressed as best he could. He had hardly been able to do anything for his hair, but in the mirror of the precinct toilet room he looked quite passable. The light blue tie was not something he had chosen. It had the small triangle pattern of Elijah’s android design and the piece of fabric probably belonged to his brother. It would not even have a surprised him if it was an expensive unique, because the suit he wore alone was far beyond his pay grade. Everything, including the white shirt, was tailor made, and the fabric felt well under his fingers as he smoothed the jacket once more and stepped into the hallway.

He did not come far.

Allen caught him behind the door and roughly grabbed his arm. Gavin was so surprised that his protective reflexes failed and he stopped abruptly. “Two years and you didn’t even find it interesting to mention that your father is Geoffrey McCullum?”

Gavin was for a moment surprised to hear the previous name of his dad, before ha gathered himself and snorted irritably. “What do you want, Allen? We weren’t a real thing and I made it clear from the beginning that my private life is taboo.”

“Reed!” Allen frowned, teeth bared, a clear sign that he ran out of patience. “He’s the boss of Priwen, the best mercenary unit in the world. Not even androids can keep up with their success rate! Every time I talked about them, you didn’t think about to tell me that _the _Geoffrey McCullum is your father?!”

Angrily, Gavin freed himself from the captain’s grip. “It’s Geoffrey Reed. And I’m not running around and telling everybody that my dad is one of the most dangerous men on this planet and putting him or the rest of my family in danger, is that clear?”

Allen paused and sighed. The evening was already chaotic enough. But yeah, somehow the SWAT captain was right. Allen had often spoken about the boss of Priwen and Gavin remembered his admiring of the mercenary company, especially for Priwen’s special unit. Each time, Gavin had to bite his tongue to don’t tell him anything. Then there was his family motto:

Don’t talk about the family business. Especially not to outsiders.

Often, Gavin had troubled with it in the past and it had never become so serious between them that he had thought about telling Allen.

And now the whole clan forced him and Nines to a family dinner. That would be a fucking battle. 

However, Allen was not the problem here and didn’t deserve Gavin’s repressed anger and nervous anxiety. “Fine, I’m going to talk to Dad. Maybe you have a chance to meet him while he’s in Detroit.”

Now the SWAT captain began to smile brightly, before he thanked him as if his life depended on it. Gavin thought the matter was over, but Allen stopped him again. His hand felt heavy on the detective’s shoulder and his smile was no longer grateful or charming, even worried.

“So, you and the terminator?”

Immediately Gavin’s face began to burn. Hurriedly, he shook his head, but the words from his mouth were more stammered than clear. “Shit, no. That was just for the case. My brother- Elijah misunderstood it.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Allen. In his green eyes were something similar to hope and Gavin’s heart beat faster.

Now in hurry, the detective returned to his table, where Tina wolf whistled loudly with a smug grin. She had used his disappearance to approach his parents. Now she stood with his dad and seemed already been accepted by him, because her reaction made him also grin.

“Detective Reed, you look good”, Connor ventured to say and even Anderson nodded approvingly. Gavin grunted, not accustomed to get compliments by them, while Tina already pulled out her smart phone and took photos of him. If it was possible, her grin continued to grow. “Sexy, Gavin. You should wear more often a suit.”

Then she uttered a high squeak and an obscene curse that only made Jonathan rose his brow, but he seemed more amused than annoyed. The reason was quick to find. Gavin turned and felt his world topple over again.

Nines was a goddamn metal god.

The black suit gave him the look of James Bond, with his hair combed back as he closed the last cufflink. Long legs were fine in the noble pants, to which his usual shoes git surprisingly well. In addition to the tie, which was a duplicate of Gavin’s own, he also had a pocket handkerchief in the jacket.

Inevitably, the detective’s stomach tingled. He had seen Nines in many pieces of clothing during the undercover mission, some too sinful to think of it, but the suit made Nines features seem almost frightening hot.

Without thinking Gavin approached him and began to tie the androids tie. Carefully and focused, he pulled the cloth through the loop white whispering to Nines. “Sorry, dipshit. My family is exhausting.” Nines mouth began to twitch.

“Really? That’s something I have never guessed regarding your personality, Detective.”

Playfully he slapped the android against the shoulder and could feel the tension drop for the first time since Elijah’s appearance. An honest smile slid over Gavin’s face. “You look hot- I mean it looks good on you, too.”

The cute blue blush appeared on Nines’ cheeks, bringing out his birthmarks. God, Gavin had missed that.

Nines cleared his throat and gave him that forbidden, warm smile that was still taking Gavin’s breath away. “Thank you. The tie brings out your eyes.”

It did not matter that it sounded like Nines was playing a compliment-software. His family and colleagues were forgotten. The detective could just have stayed there for all eternity; trapped in Nines’ smile and voice which warmed only for a few people – inclusive a special asshole detective.

The click of a smart phone camera brought him back to reality. Hard.

“Damn it, Chen!” He moaned, sure she would never let him forget that. Behind him, his parents watched the whole scene smiling, just a little sceptical. Elijah was complacent and he was probably planning more cruelties.

Resignedly, Gavin sighed, pulled himself together and pocketed his smart phone.

It was diner time. 


	2. ...and my family is difficult

**2\. ...and my family is difficult**

The _ Seven Seasons _in no way fell short of its reputation. Nines was impressed. It was the first time he was in such an expensive restaurant. The dark mahogany wood under his feet, the high white ceilings with black timber beams and the supporting pillars made the room appear more open and dark at the same time. Tall windows let the coloured lights from the street in and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. They flashed and glittered like the glasses on the tables and the porcelain was just as fine as the upholstered chairs.

While Nines was scanning the interior, he noticed many famous people crowding around different tables. He saw important politicians, as well as actors and singers. Businessmen toasted with their partners. Live music played on a small stage. Jazz filled the room and added to the relaxed atmosphere.

A young man - their waiter for the evening - showed them past the full tables. In passing, Mister Kamski greeted a few familiar faces. Famous people in the business world. RK900 didn't know everyone from the news, but a scan showed him their identities. It seemed like his scanning program was working like normal again. No further disturbances.

RK900's gaze fell on their waiter. Mid-twenties. Exceptionally handsome by society standards, and Nines caught Gavin staring. The man, presumably a student, wore a tuxedo-like all the other waiters, whether man or woman. It fit so well it was probably tailor-made.

Inevitably his pre-construction program activated. He had seen Gavin in many different outfits and costumes while they were undercover. He vaguely remembered seeing a waiter's uniform in the costume store and his construction program did a good job: Detective Reed appeared before his eyes in the same uniform.

It was almost too much for him. Nines’ circuits ran hot and he almost fell over his own feet.

"Please take a seat."

The table appeared in front of them and Nines took a seat almost too quickly, but no one else seemed to notice his uptightness. He saved the pre-construction in his Detective Reed folder and tried to concentrate on the Reid family.

Gavin's stress level was lower, but still not back to normal. His fingers drummed on the tabletop while his parents sat down. Elijah already ordered the first round of alcohol. He knew his family's tastes. He ordered a glass of Rosé for himself, then for Gavin rum, for his father Geoffrey Scotch whisky, and red wine for Jonathan.

And for Nines - to his surprise - thirium-based alcohol.

Gavin snorted. “I won't drink anything. Forget it."

His brother ignored him while Nines cleared his throat. “And I won't eat anything. I am an android. Pardon me."

Jonathan Reid waved it off, a friendly smile on his face. "Do not worry. We look forward to your company. We're also not very hungry. "

“The _ Seven Seasons _also has the newest food for androids. So order what you want,” Elijah replied and pushed a special card over to Nines. The blue triangle at the bottom symbolized the android friendly dishes. 

Nines took it carefully and flipped through it. He was surprised by the wide variety of different dishes and he had no idea what to start with. He lacked the update to taste something with the tongue. He had previously shied away from it because he needed his sensitive tongue for work. He didn't want to damage or disrupt the analysis program. Perhaps he was still waiting to ensure that the program's errors were eliminated. A possibility to switch easily between the analysis and taste program would also be useful. 

He watched as the fathers leaned closer, hardly that they were sitting, while they let their eyes circle as if they appreciated the environment. At least that was how it seemed with Jonathan.

His husband, Geoffrey, on the other hand, looked a little tense. As if he expected an attack any second. Nines did not miss how Gavin's dad looked at the individual escape route symbols within seconds and only then slumped back against the armrest.

While driving to the restaurant - in a rented limousine - he had made a background checkout for both men. They lived in London, where the doctor had worked until he retired to do research. Allegedly they now lived outside the city on private property, but they kept a low profile in private.

The Wikipedia article was accordingly a lot smaller. Especially when compared to Kamski's article, which again gave no reference to his parents. The only clue was a note that his parents were from London.

Further newspaper articles dealt only with the medical successes of the doctor, as well as reports on his research and his social commitment.

A link in the newspaper article informed Nines of Geoffrey's previous name. He was the CEO of a private, global military company called Priwen. He had founded the company with other mercenaries who served with him in the special unit. There was even a Wikipedia article for this special unit that listed or attributed some official assignments. Their success rate was 98% and, according to rumours, they hadn't lost a member in decades. However, it was almost impossible to be accepted into this elite. The selection from the mercenaries in Priwen was extraordinarily tough and the confidentiality and the loyalty relationship were not only taken very seriously but also valued very highly by the customers.

At the same time, however, there were also all kinds of rumours about Priwen and the CEO. Most of it was crazy conspiracy theories that Nines pushed aside right away (like some bullshit about invulnerable vampire soldiers, mutation, mafia connection and performance-enhancing substances). 

Most notable was the fact that there was not a single android or soldier model in the unit. This made them - along with a few anti-android groups - the only military unit that still worked without androids. Still, their success rate had not decreased. Opinions about the presence of androids differed widely during the post-revolutionary era and in the whole world. From racism to advocacy for a purely human organization, everything was represented. So, Nines was not surprised to read this, but he asked himself if this was the reason why Geoffrey Reid was acting differently.

Either way. The two men were impressive and rich enough to pay for the restaurant visit without hesitation.

Nines remembered Gavin's behaviour and knowledge while working undercover. Now he understood a little better why his partner had seemed like a completely different person to him. He hadn't played anything for him; he had revealed just one more aspect of his personality and past to Nines.

Inevitably the android began to smile.

"What's so funny, Anderson?" The question came from Geoffrey Reid, who was watching him carefully. His voice was dark and the way he spoke and held his head inevitably reminded the android of his partner. He would not have been surprised if Geoffrey had put his feet on the table like his son liked to do in the station.

"Nothing," Nines hastened to assure him. It had not escaped him that Geoffrey Reid viewed him a little more hostile than his husband. It was the same aggressive aura that sometimes surrounded Reed. He wouldn't have thought it possible, but there was no other way of explaining it. "The music is wonderful."

Geoffrey snorted and before he could dig any further the waiter brought them their drinks. However, it was now Jonathan who was watching him with interest. The man raised his glass to his lips but did not drink. Instead, he inhaled the fragrance of the bouquet.

“Please forgive me - my social program and social skills are not very strong. I hope it's not rude, but you look very young to be the fathers of Mister Kamski and Detective Reed. "

Jonathan froze. His brow furrowed before a friendly laugh escaped him and he put the wine back. Even Elijah started to giggle while Gavin choked on his water and began to cough. The android looked worriedly at his partner and then patted him on the back. Gavin growled, eyes watery and face red. Before he could spill anything, Nines took the glass from his hand and put it back on the table.

“Not at all, Mister Anderson. We take it as a compliment," a smile flickered over the man's thin lips," We do our best to keep ourselves young. Exercise, proper nutrition. As a doctor, I value these things very highly and Geoffrey has to stay fit for his job."

"You are older than you look," Kamski cut in from the side. He sat between his pa and his brother so that Nines and Gavin sat across from the fathers and Nines could observe and analyze their movements. They didn't even flinch, only Jonathan's smile remained.

Gavin, on the other hand, slapped his brother on the arm and growled something to him. The android's high-tech hearing picked up his voice with no problem. “Shut up, you damn idiot. You know the fucking rules! "

Nines paused and realized that the couple had heard Gavin's words. Geoffrey's lips twitched while his husband frowned. But then the doctor raised a commanding hand and everyone's attention was immediately back on him.

"All right. He's your partner - I'm sure he has to be a great detective if you put up with him and trust him. Our situation is always very confusing to outsiders. ”Jonathan Reid leaned back, hands clasped on the table, while he smiled at Nines.

"Feel free to ask your questions, Mister Anderson."

“You can call me Nines,” the RK model replied politely, “Why all this? The name changes? "

"I would have thought he'd start with another question," Geoffrey chuckled, swirling the liquor in his glass. The ice danced back and forth in the golden liquid while Gavin tried to make himself smaller in his chair. Warning eyes on Nines.

"There are several reasons for that." Again it was Jonathan who answered him. His authority at the table was unbroken. Both Reed (who otherwise could never fail to give a sarcastic answer) and Mister Kamski (who was used to controlling his surroundings) let their father talk at the table without protest.

Nine's eyes flickered to Geoffrey. The man was leaning casually in his chair. His arm hung over the back of his husband's chair and even when he was silent, he watched Nines with narrow, suspicious eyes. His fingers tapped Jonathan's shoulder in a steady rhythm. The posture was so familiar that it looked perfectly natural and yet had a certain possessive undertone. As if he wanted to show who the man belonged to.

The matching wedding rings were another clear sign. Golden and simple, but each other's names had been carved into the material in fine letters.

“Elijah wanted to prove himself without our help or our well-known and respected family name. So he took the name of his beloved aunt and godmother- a good friend of the family who married and lives with her husband in Russia. She is the sister of their biological mother."

Nines nodded. One riddle cleared. His gaze flicked to Gavin, who rolled his eyes in annoyance before telling his story: “I didn't want the shit either. I wanted to do my own thing, so I came back to the US. "

“That's only partly true,” Elijah suddenly intervened from the side, a broad grin on the narrow, angular face. “There was a typo in the papers. Reid became Reed. ” 

Gavin's face darkened a tone and the next moment his brother could be heard howling and his hand reached under the table. Before it could get out of hand, Geoffrey cut them off. Hard.

“No kicks. You are no longer children - behave yourself. Or I'll ensure it."

That stopped them, and again Nines became part of a miracle: Kamski and Reed mumbled another apology and then poked at their drinks.

Nines hid his smile behind his hand, while Jonathan Reid continued as if the brothers' argument had never happened: "They both wanted to go their way, and we accepted that and always supported them."

Jonathan looked at his sons and his expression was warm and full of affection. "We are very proud of what you do and very happy that we were gifted with your existence."

With a nod, Nines leaned forward. "I guess, there were different surrogate mothers?" Furthermore no information about the biological mother or mothers. 

Another nod from the doctor. “Your assumption is correct, but they have the same egg donor - a friend and she became part of the family. It was a happy coincidence that after all the attempts it worked twice, at the same time. We came to the USA, especially for surrogate mothers. I was able to work here and Geoffrey made new business contacts. It was a ... quiet time until the little ones were old enough and we decided to go back to London. They grew up here in Detroit for the first few years. I think that was one of the reasons they came back here. "

The android saved any new information immediately. It was the first time he learned about his partner's family. He had only found out about Elijah Kamski by chance. Gavin never said a word about his personal life or his past - all of which were incredibly exciting and informative for RK900.

His LED kept turning yellow, fed with new stories about his partner and his mysterious family.

"May I ask how you became a pair?"

The two men exchanged looks before Geoffrey laughed and brushed his hair back. But it was Jonathan again, who answered in his calm voice. "It's a long story. He didn't even like me at first. "

"It was mutual if I remember correctly." Geoffrey laughed out loud. “And it's an understatement. Jon made me mad. I wanted to stab him in the beginning. And not with the part of the body that I normally use for it. "

"Dad!" Hissed Elijah and Gavin at the same time. Reed's expression twisted in horror, although Nines had seen him say - and do - completely similar things. The android blinked in irritation while the couple laughed softly.

"I worked in a clinic in London," Jonathan began after he had recovered. His blue eyes sparkled with the memory. “We’d a bumpy start, but got closer when I patched up a couple of his boys. Including him ... a bar fight, if I remember correctly? "

Geoffrey snorted. The corner of his mouth twitched. "You looked arrogant and you were a rich, spoiled son, Leech."

"And you were a very lovely bastard even then, McCullum."

"Fuck you," Geoffrey breathed with a smile as Jonathan licked his lips. It was almost as if the man had said something that Nines had not heard because suddenly Geoffrey began to grin and laugh more broadly before he leaned closer and they kissed tenderly.

Despite the insults.

"Please forgive the question, but why are they so vulgar and verbally hurtful to each other when your behaviour is in complete contrast?"

The men slipped apart, both with amused faces. “Please ignore that, Nines. We are not serious. It's just a tease, a reminder of the past. Leech is no longer an insult from his mouth - it's a nickname. "

Nine's frown deepened. Insults were nicknames in this family? His eyes flicked to Gavin, who looked annoyed at him. "What are you looking at, dipshit?"

Inevitably, Nines began to grin and when Reed understood his reaction, his little human turned dark red in the face and quickly averted his gaze. They spent the next few moments before the meal came with old children's stories. Jonathan had a pleasant voice and was a wonderful storyteller. Nines let himself fall under his spell, relaxed and enjoyed hearing more about Gavin's past.

The starter had just been served when Jonathan showed Nines his smartphone. On it was a photo of two little boys. Nines automatically scanned the faces and had to smile. "It was our last Halloween in America."

The photo showed the mighty Elijah Kamski and the dreaded Detective Reed as cute little children with big eyes and glowing cheeks.

Gavin wore a vampire costume. All in black, with a golden border and a dark red cape. The boy smiled all over his face while Elijah stood next to him. Big glasses on the little nose. Rounder in the face and with red cheeks. He was paler than his little brother and wore a thick, soft bee costume with wide, black stripes. Jonathan swiped the screen, then showed him a short video clip.

_ Mini-Gavin laughed broadly and in his mouth was a set of plastic dentures with two pointed teeth. "Look Pa," he ran in circles and let his cape blow. "I am you!" Jonathan could be heard laughing before he picked the little boy up. “You are a dangerous little vampire. Do you have fangs too? " _

_ With a loud hiss, the boy showed his false teeth. "Roaaar!" Then he let the boy down to grab Elijah and cuddle him. “And you're the cutest bee I've ever seen. But please don't sting me! ” With that, he kissed Elijah on the tip of his nose. His son laughed. “Pa! You are silly. Bees can only sting once and I'm not a bee. But I want a honey cake. Can we buy some afterwards? " _

_ "Maybe tomorrow. First, we go on a candy hunt. Are you ready?" _

_ And immediately they both shouted an excited yes at the top of their throats. The man beamed and took his bag while Gavin jumped up and down excitedly. _

Then the video stopped and Jonathan leaned back with a fine smile.

Gavin had buried his face in his hands. Elijah was no less red and almost pouted. “Pa. Was that necessary?"

"You were lovely," said Geoffrey, "and you grew up way too fast."

"Thank God," Gavin muttered, taking a sip from his brother's wine glass. Maybe he would order something alcoholic after all. To survive the evening.

"It was ... cute," Nines commented as the red-faced brothers ate. The fathers gave up the starter. The atmosphere had relaxed. Even Geoffrey didn't seem quite so hostile anymore.

More and more stories followed and Nines listened carefully as the humans ate the main dishes. At least two out of four ate. The parents sipped their drinks from time to time and seemed to prefer to talk more rather than to eat.

"Oh, do you remember how they ran away to Germany?" Geoffrey grinned while his lips rested on his glass. Nines blinked and leaned closer, curious.

"How come?"

Elijah groaned in horror and rubbed his face. "Please, not this story, Dad!"

"Oh, that's a good one!" Gavin laughed. He had treated himself to a glass of rum in the meanwhile and was loosening up, “It's one of my favourite stories. Come on. Pa, please tell Nines the shit that Eli did. "

Jonathan cleared his throat and swirled the wine in his glass. "Oh. You two gave us many heart attacks when you were little. But that was one of the worst. Well, that's what happens when you have wonderful sons who are smarter than it is good for them." One look met the older son, who stared demonstratively in another direction and hid behind a hand. Not that it helped much.

“Well, Nines. Elijah wanted to see the Cathedral of Cologne. He solved a 3D puzzle of it back then and was offended when I said no. I explained to him that we have a lot to do and we can go on vacation another time - but it's difficult to argue with a little genius who has an answer for everything. And when he didn't get his way, he sulked. " Jonathan shook his head in amusement. "And then Gavin, whom I had helped with his homework, intervened and corrected him ..."

Nine's smile grew, but at the next words, he choked on his thirium.

"... before he called his brother a little bitch."

Gavin snorted and his eyes sparkled with mischievous pleasure. Nines cleared her throat, embarrassed. "Well, somehow it doesn't surprise me."

"Neither did it surprise me," Jonathan replied and even if he looked stern, there was amusement in his voice before a telling sidelong glance met his husband. “Eli ran away and Gavin followed to apologize while we were talking. The next morning our sons were gone. "

Nines blinked. "What happened?"

Now it was Gavin who continued speaking. The grin grew even bigger. “Eli was not offended. He was planning how to get to Germany to see the cathedral. Someone had to take care of him. " He shrugged his shoulders. "So I said I would come with him."

“Elijah hacked into my email address and created an account for a travel website. The little devil knew my credit card number from somewhere and they booked a flight. With everything included. They packed, ordered a taxi for the next morning and drove to the airport before we were awake. " Jonathan put down his glass. “Not to forget that he obtained my parental permission through phone calls with a specially programmed AI. Who knows when and how he had used that before. "

"And nobody got suspicious?"

“Nope”, Gavin chuckled, “We got a flight attendant and could make our way to the hotel with English and a few lies. We booked one nearby. I can be very convincing. "

Geoffrey growled from across the table. He rubbed his face. “I almost went nuts. Fortunately, we were able to find them through the confirmations of the bookings. We took the next plane. "

"But everything went well." Gavin's eyes were beaming.

“Aside from the trouble we got in,” the great Elijah Kamski sounded almost offended and resentful as he stabbed the food on his plate with a fork.

“That was more than deserved,” Geoffrey grumbled, “Try to find out the hotel number of your young children who are supposedly there with the permission of their parents and to explain that your highly intelligent son made a self-programmed AI to fool everyone and flew over quickly from England. "

"At least Mister Fluff was with us."

With a violent cough, Elijah lowered the glass. His eyes narrow and menacing on his younger brother as he dabbed his mouth with a cloth.

"Who is Mister Fluff?" Nines looked curiously between his partner and the rest of the family. His notes showed him that the name had not yet been mentioned.

"Elijah's teddy bear." Gavin's grin widened. "He still has it."

“You know exactly,” growled the creator of the androids, “That his name is Prof. Dr Fluffington. He's the best in his field. "

"Correct. Forgive me. He's got his doctorate in cuddling. "

Elijah's usually pale face was vividly red while the younger brother giggled and with a curt gesture indicated the waiter to get him another glass.

They just stared at each other for a moment before the entire table began to laugh. Gavin and Geoffrey loud and bright while Elijah chuckled and Jonathan hid his gentle smile with his hand. Nines shifted a little nervously in his seat. He understood that it was a family context, but felt uncomfortable joining in. Instead, the corners of his mouth twitched carefully as Gavin leaned closer to him.

Gavin's cheeks were flushed and to see the small smile on the usually grim face was wonderful. Inevitably, Nines began to smile back. His thirium pump stuttered.

"How old were they?"

"Six."

Nine's eyebrows shot up. It shouldn't surprise him. He knew Kamski's résumé. But he hadn't known the man had started his work so early. He could only guess that his parents had educated and trained him early on.

"It sure wasn't easy."

“They were both very demanding. It was never boring ”, Jonathan replied gently, while Elijah looked as if he wanted to sink into the ground. The waiter brought new drinks while Jonathan talked about a family vacation to Italy.

However, when dessert came, Nines managed to change the mood again. With a single question.

“You have the same scar as your son. How come? "

Reed's distinctive scar was something that had preoccupied him for a long time. Not least because all sorts of rumours were circulating about them. Some said he got it from a bar fight. Others from a criminal who freaked out during interrogation. Others believed it was from an accident. It seemed like every officer in the station knew a different story.

It couldn't be a coincidence that Jonathan had the same distinctive scar on his nose. Even if finer, not as long and upside down.

The family exchanged glances - finally they stared at Gavin, who grunted and nodded his permission. But instead of telling the story himself, he left it to Jonathan.

“Gavin was seven. At the time he was attending a public primary school near our city apartment in London. I remember he showed the first cold symptoms - winter had just started and the flu was going around. When I came to pick him up and his brother, he was no longer there. Geoffrey got him because he was not feeling well. But Geoffrey was on a mission abroad at the time. ” Beside him, his husband stiffened. The hand on the table clenched into a fist.

“A criminal group kidnapped our son and extorted ransom from us. We worked with the police, of course. It was an act of revenge because I lost the leader's son on the operating table. The gunshot wounds were fatal. I couldn't have done anything for him. "

The android listened in silence, but attentively and shocked.

"I don't remember it," Gavin muttered, "I was scared, numb, and at some point I was delusional."

“The police found him and brought him back to us. The perpetrator had thought it necessary to send me a message. By cutting up my son's face… ”The doctor's voice broke off. His face was averted and his shoulders tensed visibly.

Besides Jonathan, Geoffrey began to growl and tremble with anger. His eyes sparkled. "The bastards got what they deserved."

"They were all arrested and sentenced?"

Silence took hold. Another look was exchanged before Gavin leaned back with a snort. This time he answered. “They were dead when the cops arrived. I was the only survivor. I have no idea what happened. Or who it was. There were no traces. "

Nines couldn't sense a lie, but an unspoken accusation stayed in the room. Inevitably, Nines looked at the elite mercenary. The man looked like he would go to war for his son without hesitation. Nines resisted the impulse to ask if Mister Reid had been back in town at the time of the murders. His husband sipped his wine glass in silence.

On the one hand, he could not imagine that the parents who raised the justice-loving detective would commit such an act. On the other hand, the man earned his living protecting - as well as killing - people.

Before he could say anything wrong, the chair next to him suddenly scraped across the floor. Gavin got up. He buried his hand in the jacket pocket before looking at Nines. "Are you coming with me? I need a smoke."

They all knew Nines couldn't smoke, but that wasn't the point. He apologized and left the rest of the family to entertain themselves while he escorted the birthday boy outside through the restaurant. The night air hit them. Gavin shuddered briefly before he found the pack of cigarettes in his jacket pocket. After he had taken one, the flame of his lighter flared up and he allowed himself a deep drag.

After two puffs, his shoulders fell back. The stress level dropped significantly.

"Your family ... is very lively."

To his surprise, Gavin snorted. With a loud laugh, he tipped his head back. His teeth flashed in the light of the nearest street lamp as his body shook. After a heartbeat, the laughter turned into an amused giggle. Nines could only stand there, unsure what he had done, but a gentle smile also appeared on his lips.

“Well…” Gavin chuckled, “I've never heard that before. Lively? Mmmm. That's great.” After one last chuckle, the human blew new smoke into the air. Nines followed the pattern of the grey smoke until the fine threads dissolved completely.

“I hope I haven't done anything wrong? Mister ... Geoffrey doesn't seem to like me very much. "

Gavin leaned back until his shoulders touched one of the decorative pillars in front of the restaurant. "No. No. My dad is just ... ”He waved his free hand in the air as if explaining something, but Nines just kept staring at him questioningly. “My father is just - no, all my family can be very protective and concerned. They always have been. We were little miracles for them. And after all, that happened, they became very careful. "

"Understandable."

With a sigh, Gavin took one last drag, tossed the cigarette on the floor, and kicked it out. "I don't know if it was him."

Nines blinked. Its LED jumped to yellow. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean. I could see what you were thinking earlier. You suspect him of killing the thugs. But he was back in the country. And with Pa the whole time. "

"I didn't mean to blame him," Nines tried to sound calm, but his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Gavin shook his head and rubbed his face.

“Do you remember my ex? The asshole, who is the reason why I don’t have steady relationships anymore? " The detective sounded drunk and his pupils were dilated by a small percentage. The light from the lamps danced across his face. He looked tired. "He wanted to get to my family through me - and that was before Eli became _ the _ Elijah Kamski."

Nines listened in silence. Arms crossed behind his back. But he carefully took a step closer and raised his body temperature when he saw Gavin shudder.

“Well… we broke up. He attacked me - and then he ran away. "

Nines just nodded.

"It's just not the whole truth." Gavin cleared his throat. "He... more like ... disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"He's never been seen again."

Nine's eyebrows shot up. "You mean your father killed him?"

“I don't know,” Gavin's mouth twisted, “It could have been any of them. And I can't prove it. "

The thirium pump in Nine's chest sputtered briefly. “But Mister Kamski and Dr Reid- ”

“You know which kind of shit my brother did with Connor. And just because my father is a doctor it doesn't mean he doesn’t know how to take someone down - and make a corpse disappear. "

He seemed about to say more, but then he started giggling and grinning at Nines. Briefly, Gavin stumbled dazedly and Nines caught him. The warm body snuggled up against his before the human tapped him on the nose.

“Tricked,” he chuckled.

Nines blinked in surprise before sighing and shaking his head. “Detective. I almost believed you. " The strong arms wrapped around Gavin's waist for support and pulled him closer to the android's warm body. Gavin's forehead rested on the android's shoulder as the music muffled from the restaurant.

"Detective, you are drunk."

“I know,” Gavin chuckled and patted Nines on the cheek, “It wasn't planned. But it's not that bad at all. I missed them all. "

The pupils of the grey-blue eyes were dilated and the golden light of the lamps above them reflected in them. It was almost like the shimmer of stars. The man's lips opened a crack in a small but delicate smile. Nines couldn't resist. Carefully he brushed the stubborn strands off Gavin's face.

Gavin's head tilted to one side. And Nines decided there couldn't be a better moment. He reached under his jacket and pulled out a small box. It was of a simple but noble design. The bottom of the box was white, the lid black. It was small enough to rest in Nine's palm, and Gavin eyed it curiously.

"For me?"

After Nines nodded, he reverently accepted the gift and opened it. Inside was a thin silver chain. He took it from the velvet bed to get a better look at the pendant as his smile grew.

It was a small, silver cat.

"Thank you," Gavin whispered reverently and turned to put the necklace on. Nine's hands brushed his as he took the chain and locked it. His hands rested briefly on Gavin's shoulders before the later turned around and gave him a big grin.

And before Nines knew it, Gavin leaned up. His soft lips touched Nine's cheek. The android felt his thirium pump begin to stutter and his cheeks turn blue. "Thank you," Gavin cooed in his ear, "Let's go back in."

Nines offered him his arm and without hesitation his partner took it. "Do you think we can manage the rest of the evening?"

“So far you've done well. " Gavin chuckled. "I mean, you are still alive."

Nines pushed the door open and the warmth of the restaurant flooded towards them.

"Back to the battle," Gavin whispered, playing with the silver pendant. Together they could handle anything. 

Even the Reid Clan.

As long as Nines stayed out of the family business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, T, for helping me with this chapter:)
> 
> I hope you all liked the children stories. XD  
What was your favourite?😊 please tell me💙

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue and I tried my best to find the mistakes, but when you can help me with something, I would be thankful :)
> 
> Background information:  
1) Yes, it's a crossover between two of my favourite games :) When you don't know Vampyr check it out! Reid/McCullum belongs to my OTPs XD  
2) My brain connected some points and made this story. ( For example Reid/Reed or the similar appearance :) I have a whole background story for them and you will get more answers in the next chapter.  
3) This part belongs to a bigger story. It's the middle part, but because the first part is so much, it needs more time. Maybe I plan a third part, too. To connect the whole story to the parents.  
4) The first part included a case with bdsm, homicide and a spicy undercover mission. Gavin was a spoiled brat and RK900 his bodyguards :'D  
5) Jonathan is Pa. Geoffrey is Dad :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome <3  
They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
> ** What do you think? What will happen next? Can RK900 survive the family diner? O.O **


End file.
